Operation layers formed of III-V compound semiconductors are formed on a substrate formed of a III-V compound semiconductor, to thereby provide a semiconductor device for near-infrared light, such as a photodiode. Thus, in order to develop photodiodes used for, for example, communications, tests on living bodies, or image capturing at night, various studies have been performed on semiconductor devices including a substrate and operation layers formed of III-V compound semiconductors (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1 and Non Patent Literature 1).